The present invention relates to a novel and useful weight lifting device.
Weight lifting has been established as a excellent method of maintaining fitness and achieving muscular strength. Conventional weight lifting devices employ a horizontal bar which accepts weights on either ends of the same. The weights are generally disc shaped and are sized to various incremental weights.
Unfortunately, lifting weights can cause serious injuries to a body if not properly performed. For example, back injuries are common since the manipulation of the conventional weight lifting bar tends to bend and strain the back.
Conventional weight lifting equipment is also unwieldy and not easily transported from place to place.
The weight lifting device which overcomes some of the above noted problems of the prior art device would be a great advance in the field of sports equipment.